A Marvelous Bard
by animefreak701139
Summary: A hapless Youth get's stuck in his D&D characters body and then get's but in a world of marvels what ever shall he do. this is a SI/OC,this story is also primarily practice/something to do in my free time so don't expect constant updates of even good quality however do tell me how I could improve thank you and enjoy the story.


What first tipped me off that something was wrong wasn't the fact that while moment ago it was the middle of the night while now it was day time, nor was it that I'm now in the middle of an alleyway instead of my kitchen, no it was the fact that I could feel an appendage that I never had before I of course refer to my new rust red tail. 'Huh that's new.' I thought while flicking my tail back and forth. I would have probably continued doing that for an embarrassingly long time if it wasn't for the feeling of cold steel being pressed against the back of my head. "Alright you mutant freak hand over all your valuables" 'snort' "Really that's the best you can come up with kinda sad really" "I said had over your valuables" he said while pressing the gun against my back with more force. "Alright alright just one thing before I do" 'whistle noise' "Huh" 'thump' "Oh good he's out like a light, now then how the hell did I know how to do that" I said while looking down at the idiot sleeping on the ground. Then suddenly I remembered, my name is Kai Freeman and I was sitting at the local tavern when Breech burst through the door yelling something about portals appearing all over town when suddenly I was falling and the last thing I saw was Breech rushing to grab me then I was here. Except that can't be right cause I was just about to sit down with a cup of hot cocoa and watch Doctor who reruns and my name wasn't Kai it was, shit what's my name I can remember it started with a C but that's about it, I can remember my family I can even remember my fourth grade english teacher bitch and yet I can't remember my name. Thankfully even with the shorter life and missing name my sense of self appears to have been stronger than Kai's. "Welp let's freak out later or preferably never, now than what can we find in your pockets " 'keys with no car key, next couple dollar bills, mine, and we have a winnen now then what might your wallet contain (looks at Id) 3 coffee cards 2 credit cards and a $10' I walk away pocketing the cash and throwing the wallet over my shoulder, as I walk out of the alleyway my form seems to waver and in place of a red tiefling is an unassuming New York native. "Now then let's find out where I am" ' I assume Marvel since he called me a mutant freak but one can never be to sure.

Whelp it's been a few days since I arrived and I have discovered that I'm in some sort of combination between the MCU and X-Men movies. Finding out I was in the MCU wasn't all that hard what with Stark tower on the horizon, learning about the X-men part was much harder if only because I'm pretty sure Xavier has that SEP field tuned to mutants on, I only found out X-men was part of this universe when I found references to Erik Lehnsherr in regards to the Kennedy assassination. Timeline wise I'm somewhere between Ironman and avengers, I have no clue where I am on the X-men side of things. Because of all this my current plans are to acquire some cash and set up some sort of base of operations, which brings me to what I'm currently doing, 'Ding' "Hello how may I help you" "Yes I was wondering you you bought gemstones here." "some depender on the size and quality." "how much for these Zircons" I say while handing him three zircons "Hmm 'looks at them under magnifinegass thingy' I could give you $275 for them" "Ok that's fine do I need to sign anything or is that all" "Yes I need you to sign these" he says handing me a papers. After signing them I walk out of the store $275 richer, Now to find a motel and plan out what I'm going to do.

So this is my second story I've written and I'd like some feedback, I want to improve my writing style, updates will probably be very infrequent and if your curious about the Bard I merged myself with you can find the character sheet here ddb . ac / characters / 5563930 / OZUX5V he's from a world I'm currently in the process of fleshing out and building so parts of his back story may not make much sense.


End file.
